


luckiest guy in the galaxy

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, obi-wan and anakin are ahsoka's dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: After a bad accident, Anakin needs to get operated on. While the painkillers wear off, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka pay him a visit.Or: Anakin is high on painkillers and keeps telling Obi-Wan how much he loves him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Found [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 36
Kudos: 373





	luckiest guy in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> more wholesome content! gonna take a 1 week break from writing after this though.  
> edit: the comment coldishcase left made me laugh and i went back and added some stuff in here because of it.

Obi-Wan rushed through the halls of healing, his cloak trailing behind him. Earlier that day, Anakin had been assigned to track down a bounty hunter on Coruscant- no one thought much of it, and it sounded like a routine mission. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had done things that were far more dangerous.

But apparently, everything had to be the exception with Anakin. According to the police report, once the bounty hunter had figured out that there was a jedi on his trail, he led Anakin through a high-speed chase. And it seemed, from the way the accident went, that the hunter wasn’t working alone. The police currently believed that someone had tampered with Anakin’s speeder while he was chasing the bounty hunter on foot, causing the engine to give out during the chase.

Obi-Wan sighed. Well, even if the bounty hunter got away, at least Anakin was still alive.

“Obi-Wan!” Bant called. He stopped and turned.

“Bant,” He sighed. “I’d love to talk but I’m afraid I am quite busy at the- “

“It’s about Anakin.” She replied.

“What about Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I figured that you would probably come and try to see him as soon as you could. He’s being operated on right now.”

“What?” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “Why? Is he alright?”

“Well… he should make a full recovery.” Bant said sheepishly. “The accident was pretty bad- he broke several ribs and has some bruising on his internal organs. I’m honestly surprised that there won’t be any permanent damage.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan said with a small huff. “It is Anakin that we are talking about.” Bant giggled.

“That’s true. The operation should be finishing up within the next few hours. Afterwards, while he’s waking up, he’ll probably be pretty out of it from the painkillers.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“So, he should only have one visitor at a time until he is less disoriented.” She clarified. Obi-Wan thought for a moment.

“Can an exception be made for his padawan?” He asked, knowing that Ahsoka would be eager to see him as soon as she could.

“I can ask.” Bant said while shrugging. “Here, I’ll comm you with what Master Che says, and I’ll let you know when he wakes up, alright?”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan said while nodding. Bant walked away and he sighed, wondering about what he should do while he waited for Anakin to wake up.

He walked back to their apartment at a considerably slower pace then when he came, his mind wandering. He knew he had reports to read through, the latest court and senate briefings, but another part of him wanted to just sit in the halls of healing and wait for Anakin to wake up.

“Master!” Ahsoka exclaimed, taking a step back and rubbing her forehead.

“You should be more careful, young one.” Obi-Wan replied.

“I know I know.” She muttered. “I just… heard about what happened to Master Skywalker and-“

“You wanted to go see him?” Obi-Wan asked. She nodded.

“Have you heard anything?”

“I was just there, actually. My friend Bant will let us know when he is out of surgery and awake.”

“Really?” Ahsoka replied, her eyes lighting up. Obi-Wan nodded.

“She said that he could only have one visitor at a time… but I asked if an exception could be made for his padawan.” Obi-Wan said while smiling at Ahsoka.

“Thank you master!” Ahsoka replied. She stepped back, her expression changing.

“What should we do while we wait for him to wake up?” She asked, tilting her head to one side. Obi-Wan thought for a second, before a slow smile began to spread across his face.

“Ahsoka, do you know how to place sabacc?”

“Yeah, but I’m not any good. Senator Amidala always beats me.” She muttered.

“I don’t think any of us are good enough to beat Padme, but why don’t we play a few rounds while we wait?” Obi-Wan suggested, laying a hand on her shoulder as he guided her towards their common room.

* * *

“Obi-Wan!” Bant’s voice called from his comm a few hours later. “If you and Padawan Tano want to come and see Anakin, Master Che has given the all-clear.” Ahsoka shot up from her seat across Obi-Wan and headed out the door.

“Ahsoka, wait!” Obi-Wan called out after her. He heard Bant giggle from his comm and he rolled his eyes.

Despite what Bant had said, Obi-Wan knew that Ahsoka was disappointed when she was told that she couldn’t go in right away to see Anakin. Obi-Wan promised her that he would come get her as soon as he could, before turning around to allow Bant to show him where Anakin was.

Obi-Wan exhaled, not even aware that he was holding his breath. He had seen Anakin in far worse states than how he currently looked. He slowly approached the bed, lacing his fingers together with Anakin’s.

“Anakin,” He called out softly. Anakin slowly opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Hi Obi-Wan.” He slurred.

“How are you feeling?”

“I dunno.” He replied before starting to giggle. Obi-Wan considered calling Bant back and asking her what kind of painkillers they had Anakin on.

“Hey, don’ frown.” Anakin said while raising his hand up to touch Obi-Wan’s face. “I love you.”

Obi-Wan chocked on his reply- he only told Anakin that when they were alone in their quarters. Never anywhere else.

“Wow.” Anakin muttered. “Your beard is so soft.” Obi-Wan tried not to laugh. Anakin kept running his hands over Obi-Wan’s face, and after a moment he sighed and grabbed Anakin’s hands, holding them so he couldn’t keep touching his face.

“Wow, we’re holding hands. Can you believe that?” Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan, his pupils quite dilated. “I must be the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said while smiling.

“Your smile is so nice.” Anakin mumbled. “And your eyes are so pretty.” He looked down at their hands, intertwined on Anakin’s lap.

“Are we really holding hands?”

“Yes, Anakin.” Obi-Wan replied while laughing.

“Your hands are nice. You… you’re nice.” Anakin said before breaking out into another fit of giggles.

“Thank you.”

"Are you single?" Anakin asked him seriously.

"No." Obi-Wan said.

"Well if you were, I'd definitely ask you out. Whoever you're dating must be the luckiest person in the whole galaxy." Anakin replied, looking away and frowning. Obi-Wan was surprised at how upset he had become over the news.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan deadpanned.

"We're dating."

"No fucking way." Anakin replied. And Obi-Wan laughed.

“Do you love me?” Anakin asked. 

“Yes.” He whispered.

“Wow. I really am the luckiest guy in the whole galaxy.” Anakin slurred. “The whole galaxy.” He whispered. “Are we really holding hands?”

The door to the room opened and Ahsoka quickly walked in.

“Master!” She exclaimed.

“Snips!” Anakin replied. She looked at Obi-Wan.

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked.

“Hey!”

“Nothing.” Obi-Wan said. “The painkillers are just wearing off.”

“Have you met my padawan?” Anakin asked Obi-Wan with a serious expression. “She’s the best padawan I could ever ask for.” Obi-Wan turned back to look at Ahsoka, who now had a smile on that was almost as wide as her face.

“Yes, I have met Ahsoka. We all live in the same apartment.” Obi-Wan replied, rolling his eyes.

“Isn’t she great?” Anakin asked. “Wait- we live together?”

“Yes, we all live together.” Obi-Wan said.

“Wow… I really am the luckiest guy in the galaxy.” Anakin responded, his eyes sliding shut.

"You're going to tease him about this later, aren't you?" Obi-Wan asked Ahsoka as they stood by his bedside.

"Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
